


Primal

by bloodasthickasink



Series: Pack Dynamics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fuck Or Die, It's got a lot in common with a/b/o but is not a/b/o, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Predator/Prey, Primal dynamics, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, We're fucking ignoring infinity war fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodasthickasink/pseuds/bloodasthickasink
Summary: Humans are more like other creatures than they want to admit, especially when it comes to sex. Specifically, humans often go into heat. Your heat is worse than most, turning it into a "fuck or die" situation. It doesn't help your only companion is one notorious God of Mischief, and he's taking the liberty of helping you into his own hands.





	1. Heat Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the idea of humans having heats and my love of primal dynamics!

The itch was starting.

You groan, rolling over on to your side. God, you hate it when this happens. At least it wasn’t happening during a mission. Poor Tony. The fact that his, well… “biological drive.” You snort. It was polite wording, but everyone knew what “biological drive” meant. It meant the human equivalent to heat. His heat had started during a mission, and my God, you were lucky that you managed to finish the mission quickly once people figured it out. Bruce and you had just barely managed to get Tony to the safe house out in the woods that the Avengers kept for this situation. Even then, it had been bad. Tony was already a horny bastard, and when you added the fact that his biology was sending him into “find a mate” mode, it was an experience. At least Tony’s weren’t too strong as far as heats went. He had his fairly regularly, every couple of months or so. You, on the other hand… When your heat hit, you were pretty much up shit creek without a paddle. It didn’t often, maybe once or twice a year, but when it did, it hit fast and hard. You once joked to a friend that yours wasn’t so much “find a mate” mode as “fuck or die” mode.

You sigh. Slowly, you get out of bed and begin packing your things. The drive to the safe house set up for the team was a several hour drive. The sooner you got into it, the better. You hate the fact it was such a chore to get out there, but it made sense. It was better to have it far away from the Tower so that no one could get hurt. That, and the team dynamic kind of forced the remote location. Sure, you might could get away with having someone with a milder heat being in the Tower, if it weren’t for the fact that the Avengers were essentially incestuous. Everyone on the team had a thing for at least two other people on the team, whether it was romantically or sexually. Add biology trying to entice someone, and it was just a recipe for disaster. 

So the safehouse was made. It was a way to keep people safe from either their base instincts or someone else’s base instincts. It was secure and comfortable, and it was one of those things that you wouldn’t know about unless you were an Avenger. No SHIELD record of it exists, no AI Tony programmed had a record, nothing. It was strictly word of mouth to ensure that no one could get in there and compromise someone at the most vulnerable moments in their lifetime. The security on it was insane as well, just in case. 

The safehouse existed for another reason, one that was known but never spoken aloud. Since everyone had a thing for another person in the group, each member had their own room. It was widely understood but never said that one was supposed to leave things that smelled like them in their room, just to ‘help out.’ Yeah, it was creepy when you thought too hard about it, but it worked. You liked to think that maybe people just came into your room in the area for a bit, but you had a feeling more went on. You didn’t want to know. You just made sure to wash any clothes or sheets as soon as you got there. That reminds you, you’ll need to go digging through Tony’s things. 

You sigh, letting your head thump against the top of your dresser. For a while, you and Tony had been… courting, you guess? It was more than heavy flirting and took on a sexual component, but neither of you had been ready for a real relationship or to have sex. So you’d given him several pair of your panties when the two of you were involved. While the two of you never officially started seeing each other, the circumstances when the two of you stopped doing whatever the hell you had been doing were less than ideal. The two of you kept it civil and handed each other back what you had given the other.

However, Tony still had a strong thing for you, and he had made it abundantly clear during the mission when his heat started. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself, and he’d been so close to almost mauling you when you and Bruce got him into the safe house. Because his filter and inhibitions were completely gone, Tony had admitted to you that he was going to sneak in your room and “borrow” some things. You couldn’t tell if it was a confession of his feelings, a way to warn you that you’d need to do more laundry, or an attempt to seduce you. You lift your head. Yeah, your heat was definitely close, considering the thought sent a jolt of something straight through you. You start packing again, this time more quickly.

You’re almost done when a knock on the door interrupts you. You flare your nostrils when you inhale.

“Come in!” You call. You know who it is just from his scent. Tony strolls into the room. He takes one look at you, and you see he knows.

“Shit, kid. You need to get out of here.” He tells you, shifting slightly. You nod.

“I know.” You grab the last few things you need. “What’s up, though?”

“Bad news.” Tony responds, crossing his arms over his chest. “Real bad now, actually.” You groan. 

“God, no.”

“Funny you should use the word ‘God’…” Tony trails off, rubbing the back of his head. “Construction on Loki’s room was just finished, so someone needs to take him there.”

You pause. You turn to look at the engineer. He at least has the decency to look embarrassed.

“We’d already elected you!” He explains. “You’re the only one who gets along with him.”

“Why can’t Thor do it?” You practically growl. You know why, but you still want an explanation. Tony sighs.

“Because Thor still doesn’t get it, despite being a literal God of Fertility?” He snarks. “He can’t explain the nuances as well as a human.” It’s your turn to sigh. You finish stuffing the last of your things into your bag. Normally, you wouldn’t even consider having another person come along with you, but considering Loki wasn’t human, he wouldn’t be affected. 

“Fine.” You huff. “I’ll take him with me.” Tony gives you a grin, although it’s still a little ashamed. He moves towards you and gently places a hand on your arm. It feels like sparks are flying through you, and your chest tightens as a coil begins to form in your abdomen. 

“Don’t worry. He can easily keep you away from him if you try anything. And if Reindeer Games tries anything…” He squeezes your arm gently. “I’ll come down there myself.” You look at Tony, shock written all over your face.

“You can’t.” You mumble. “You can’t come down there if I’m like that.” He gives a sardonic laugh.

“I’m sure as hell not going to let anyone else do it.” He murmurs. Your heart is pounding fast in your chest. “I know that I could take whatever you’d have to dish out, and I know I wouldn’t mind if you did do anything. I’m sure others could, but you know our policy. Don’t ask, don’t tell, don’t fuck each other.” You laugh at that one. Tony lets go, and you sling your bag over your shoulder.

“Right. So where’s my charge?” You ask, trying to lighten the mood. Your companion jerks his head towards the door.

“Out in the hall.” You nod. The two of you stand there for a second. You have to keep on taking deep, steady breaths. Tony’s eyes are slightly dark, pupils wider than normal. 

“I’m serious.” He manages. “If he tries anything. Or if you need, well…”

“I know.” You tell him. You have to quell the urge to lean forward and kiss him. You must be worse off than you thought. “I know.” With that, you turn away and go towards the door. Tony follows behind. You find Loki at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall. He’s got a bag beside him, which makes the corners of your mouth tug upwards. It’s a dark green bag with gold and black detailing, but the fact that he’s got a gym bag beside him is still funny. He looks at you.

“Ready to go?” You don’t wait for a reply before heading towards the door. Loki sighs dramatically before following you.

“I still fail to understand why we can’t use my magic to get there.” He remarks when the two of you climb in your car. You shake your head.

“Dr. Strange put up magic barriers around it.” You explain as you settle yourself. “He gave it was wide perimeter to make sure that it couldn’t be found. We’d have to hike ten miles, and I do mean hike, if we wanted to get there.” Loki snorts in response but leans back in his seat. He closes his eyes as you pull out and head towards your destination.

“You’re tense.” He notes once the two of you get out on to the open highway.

“Because I’m driving.” You respond curtly. “Driving isn’t exactly easy.” You hear your companion shift in his seat so he’s turned towards you. He seems to be regarding you with curiosity.

“I doubt that’s the reason.” He murmurs. “I have a feeling your, what’s the phrase you use?” He wrinkles his nose as he thinks. “Ah, ‘biological drive.’ Your ‘biological drive’ seems to have come upon you.” You resist the urge to growl and instead keep your eyes on the road.

“Yeah, well, don’t worry. I’m not interested in you.” You snark. Loki laughs.

“You think you can lie to me?” He sounds genuinely amused. “Oh, my dear, you are a terrible liar. I will commend you on the fact that this is the first time you’ve lied to me.” You hear him shift again. He feels closer. You risk looking over at him. He’s got one elbow on the elbow rest separating the two of you, chin resting in the one hand. His expression is languid. “Or, perhaps, you’re lying to yourself?”

“Shut the fuck up.” You hiss. You don’t want to admit it, but he’s right. Your body has been buzzing since you saw him in the hall. You know he’s done terrible things, know that he’s nothing but bad news, but your body couldn’t help it. At this point, from the combination of your heat and him being so close to you, you know you’re wet. You’ve been wet. You silently hope that you can make it to the cabin. Once you’re in there, you can hole up in your room until you’ve reached a more manageable state.

“As the lady wishes.” The fucker has the audacity, the **audacity** to use a tone that could only be described as a purr. You hear him shifting again, trying to get comfortable. It takes him a while, but he finally manages to do so.

The rest of the trip is spent in relative silence. Your companion occasionally asks questions, but he seems to be keeping away from the subject of your heat. You know he wants to talk about it, to take the opportunity to find out what he can. Finally, after four hours, you pull the car into the lot of an innocuous looking cabin. The “cabin” was merely a front for the safehouse. Given the nature of some of the people on the team, you couldn’t exactly use an actual cabin for this place. No, it was under the cabin. 

“We’re here.” You grunt, hoping out of the car. Loki stretches, almost like a cat who’s waking up from a nap, before following suit. The two of you grab your bags and begin walking up to the door. He follows you as you go through the cabin without saying a word. You open the door to what appears to be a broom closet and begin pressing your hands against the back paneling. The wood slowly slides apart, and each side is pulled inward. The elevator behind has the same dark wood paneling as the rest of the cabin. The two of you step into it. You find the secret buttons, and the elevator begins its descent down. You have to go through the rigmarole of ID and fingerprint and all that as it goes down. The elevator shudders to a stop, and the doors open with a cheery ding. Loki is still smiling as the two of you step into the actual safehouse. 

Thank God it looks like the rest of the cabin. It gives that nice, homey feel from above. You go through the kitchen and lead Loki down a set of stairs to where the rooms are.

“Pick one of those. It’ll be your room.” You swing open the door to yours. Loki considers each one of them.

“I’ll go with this one.” You want to sigh. Of course he picked the one closest to yours. 

“Whatever. Do you.” You tell him before you disappear into your room. It takes you a moment to calm down. You’re not sure why you’re angry. You flop down onto your bed. Loki pointing out your attractions and types was reason to be pissed but not as pissed as you were. Maybe it was your heat. You suspect it was a combination of your heat and having company. You growl, running your hands over your face. You just want to be by yourself while this is going on. You could claim that it’s just the prudishness of society ingrained into you, but you know the truth. You’re worried. You’re worried that you might do something you regret. 

The potential for regret was compounded by the fact that you were… rough in bed, to say the least. You love to mark up your partners, love to hold them down with your body and hands, love to wrestle with them. Your favorite thing to do is chase them down and make them submit. You know most people are hesitant about playing rough in the first place, and you can’t imagine too many people in that subset are into what you are. You roll onto your stomach and huff. You should go do laundry while you still can. The thought of how nasty things might be is enough to make you get up and start cleaning up.

You gather all of the laundry in your room, piling them up neatly into a basket. You take a long time to look around, making sure you didn’t leave anything behind. Well, that’s what you tell yourself. You’re really just delaying going into Tony’s room. Eventually, you have no choice. You sigh. Best to just get it over with. You make your way into Tony’s room. It’s not too far down the hall from yours. 

You stop in the doorway. As soon as you swing the wooden door open, your nose is assaulted by the smell of Tony. Well, to be more precise, the smell of Tony in heat. It makes your knees go weak. You quickly step inside, slamming the door behind you. The basket is left forgotten by the door. You feel as if you have no control over your body as you step forward, going towards a certain smell. On his bedside table, you see several pairs of panties. They smell like both you and the engineer. You swallow. You should just grab your items and go. You can’t afford to linger. Your body, however, has completely different ideas. You are wet, so fucking wet, just from the smell in the room. The items are on the table on the other side of the bed, so you decide to just climb on top of the bed and grab them.

That turns out to be a mistake. It smells the most of Tony here. You lean forward to try and grab what you want, but that pushes your head closer to the scent of him. It lingers on his sheets and pillows. As soon as you get close to them, you know you’re fucked. Your knees come up onto the bed of your own accord, and you lay down. You breathe in deeply. God, you’ve missed him. You don’t want to admit it, but you do. The pre-existing coil in your abdomen is making itself known by causing more of your slickness to leak out of you. You grab one of his pillows, rolling yourself so your face is buried into it. Your other hand goes between you and the mattress, sliding into your pants and seeking your clit. You moan when your fingers make contact. The sound is muffled by the pillow. Shakily, you inhale and move one of your fingers down to your wetness, gathering some and bringing it up to your clit. 

Fuck. You close your eyes. Breathing in Tony’s smell that deeply combined with the feeling of your fingers makes your blood pound through your veins. You shift slightly, bringing your ass up into the air the tiniest bit. Your fingers start a fast rhythm. Your hips move of their own accord, seeking the pressure that your fingers provide. You open your mouth, biting down on the pillow to keep yourself from moaning too loudly.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck. You miss him, you miss him so much. You don’t want to admit it, but you do. His words from earlier flit through your brain, and you practical snarl. You hope he meant it when he said he wouldn’t mind. The image of him covered in marks and scratches from your teeth and nails causes another surge of wetness. You roll onto your back. You have just enough presence of mind to kick your pants off before returning your hands to your core. Two fingers dip into your wetness while your thumb stays on your clit. It’s a little bit of an awkward position, but you’re not willing to release the pressure on your clit in order to finger yourself better. Your hips buck up hard. It takes all of your willpower to try and keep your noises down.

You toss your head to the side. The panties off to the side catch your eye, and you whine. The thought of Tony using your clothes to get himself off make you slide another finger into yourself. Your mind conjures up images of him wrapping a thong around his dick, groaning at the slide of the lacy fabric against him. You wonder what he thought about when he got off to thoughts of you. Did he think about you riding him, or did he want you under him? Would he liked being marked up, wearing the proof of what happened boldly on his skin? Does he want to be marked up, wear the evidence of you claiming him? The last thought is what pushes you over the edge.

You lay on the bed, panting. Slowly, you slide your fingers out of yourself. They make a noise as they move out of your pussy. You pull up your pants, trying not to quake as you do so. On a whim, you wipe your fingers on the sheets. You hope the scent of you stays in his room so he knows what you’ve done in here. You hope he gets off to the idea of you pleasuring yourself in his bed.   
\---------------------------------------

“You mortals are odd.” Loki remarks idly. You sit at the table in the kitchen, and he’s sitting across from you. “I fail to see why you have to build this space to hide when one of you is in heat.” He holds up a hand before you can say anything. “What I fail to understand is why you cannot remedy the situation with each other.” It takes you a moment to process what he means.

“Because we need the team to remain functional? Well, as functional as it can be?” Loki narrows his eyes. “If something happens, and two people break up, do you imagine what it could do to the team?”

“Like you and Stark?” He leans forward, eyes glittering with mischief. You resist the urge to growl.

“Hey, we managed to remain friends. That ought to count.” The Trickster snorts.

“Considering the two of you almost didn’t, I would say it doesn’t.” He turns in his chair. “If I may ask, why did the arrangement end? I am under the impression the two of you still have feelings for each other.” You pause and blink.

Well.

You weren’t expecting that. 

“It’s… complicated.” You manage. Loki places his chin in his hands. 

“Try me.” You laugh at the use of such a human expression. Your laughter dies down fairly quickly under his gaze.

“I…” You have trouble finding the right words. You opt to run your fingers through your hair while you think about it. “I was afraid. Afraid that I would hurt Tony.” Your companion tilts his head to the side ever-so-slightly.

“How?” He prods. His tone is gentle. You sigh.

“I- Do you know what BDSM is?” He nods. “Well, there’s a subset of that called primal. It’s very aggressive. But like, it involves letting feelings out, letting go of who you are. Letting all your masks drop.” You shrug. “I tend to do a lot of biting and marking, and just generally being rough. I was… I was worried because I don’t have a lot of control during my heats, and I don’t want to hurt Tony.” You swallow.

Loki stares at you for a long while. Silence settles between the two of you.

“What a shame.” He eventually murmurs. “I would think that being marked by you, perhaps even hunted down by you, would be an enjoyable experience.” You can’t help yourself; you flush. He laughs, a low yet joyful sound.

“I take it you fancy the idea of hunting down a partner?” He purrs. You blame your heat for the fact that you can’t verbally respond. You nod. He gets up out of his chair and begins walking around to your side of the table.

“Answer me verbally.” He prompts.

“Yes.” You breathe. He makes a satisfied noise. He’s on your side of the table now. He moves the chair beside you, turning it so the back is facing you. He settles himself in it so he’s more straddling it than sitting in it, and his elbows go on top of the back of the chair. Loki regards you, and you try not to squirm.

“Tell me more about this primal thing.” He says.

“I mean, what do you want to know?” You try to play it cool.

“It is my understanding that these type of thing generally involves a Dominant and a submissive?” He quirks an eyebrow. “Is that the case with this particular subset?”

You shake your head. “No. There’s broken into human hunter, predatory, and prey. Predators can have other relationships with other Predators. It ends up being more of a fight for, well, dominance that way.” You look at him. “Why do you ask?”

“Curiosity.” He replies swiftly. You snort.

“Bullshit.” You pause before pointing an accusing finger at him. “You want to get into my pants.” The Trickster makes an affronted noise, a look of mock horror crossing his face.

“Do you doubt that integrity that much?” He asks. His tone is playful and lilting.

“Yes.” You respond lighting fast. “I absolutely do.”

He look at you, and for a moment, you’re worried that you’ve offended him, that you’ve gone too far. Instead, he laughs. It’s loud and pleased, and you can’t help the grin that makes its way onto your face. A coil in your stomach tightens, and your heartbeat picks up even more. You can feel yourself get beginning to get wet again. Fuck. You were surprised Loki couldn’t smell it. 

“It is probably for the best that you don’t trust me.” He graces you with a sly smile. He pushes his chair back, standing up in a fluid movement. He moves to stand beside you and places a hand on your arm. The contact makes a new wave of heat surge through you. His eyes darken as he drinks in your expression.

“Tell me,” He murmurs. “If I gave you the pleasure of marking me up, would you?” You’re not sure if it’s a trap. It seems like one.

“Yes.” You groan. You didn’t want to answer, but your biology compelled you to. He grins, one that’s feral and full of promise.

“I will have to keep that in mind.” His hand comes up to your face, and he trails the back of it against your cheek. “I would normally offer to let you now, but I wish you to be sure.”

“I am now!” You protest. He laughs softly.

“Are you? Or is your base nature telling you so?” He challenges. Before you can answer, he pulls away. He heads out of the room. Before he leaves, he stops at the door.

“Stark wishes for me to take care of you and not take advantage of you in this state.” He says, looking over his shoulder. “I will try my best to honor his wishes, but I must confess. Your reactions are delightful when you are like this. Your pure, raw emotions are intriguing.” He disappears through the door before you can say anything. You let a noise once you’re sure he’s out of earshot, letting your head thump onto the table. Your blood is thrumming, and it feels as if your entire body is on fire. You make your way onto unsteady feet. It seems as if now would be the best time to lock yourself in your room. Isolating yourself while the worst of your heat flooded through you was the best solution.

You can’t sleep at all, despite getting off several times. Actually, it seems that you trying to get off makes everything worse. It feels as if you’re going to die if you don’t find a partner. Your heats are bad, but they’ve never been this bad. Around 11 pm, you make an executive decision. Your legs quake as you make your way out of your room and head towards the kitchen. 

In one of the drawers in the kitchen, a special “menu” exists. Sometimes it was hard to deal with heats alone, so a list of incredibly discrete escorts to help. Your legs nearly give up as you walk up the stairs. You’re panting, and your skin feels like it’s on fire by the time you get to the kitchen. You hear noise behind you. A hand on your shoulder stops you dead in your tracks. You whirl around to see Loki. His eyes are dark, pupils nearly blown out with lust. He’s looking at you as if he’d love nothing more to pin you down to the table and take you right then. You guess he must be more affected than he let on previously.

“I’ve taken the liberty of calling Stark.” He informs you. His voice is low. 

“Why?” You whine. You’re not mad. To be honest, you’re grateful. You need another person, any person, and Tony sounds so good right now.

“Your scent is even affecting me.” Loki says. “I have heard the rumors that you mortals may enter modes akin to ‘fuck or die’. I did not believe any creature could be such a slave to their baser instincts, but it’s clear to me that is the case now.” He pauses, eyes never leaving yours. “If it is strong enough to influence me, I suspect that you may need multiple partners to handle you.”

His words sink in slowly. You would think the meaning would be easier to realize, given your current state. Once you do understand, you can’t help the growl that comes out of your throat. It’s not an angry noise but an incredibly pleased one. You turn to face Loki fully, placing your hands on his chest.

“I won’t be gentle. I can’t be.” Your voice is husky even to your ears. A smile curves across the Trickster’s face.

“Oh, my dear. I’m counting on it.” He rasps.


	2. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had an idea for several of the other parts floating around my head, but I figured I should finish up the first part before that. You know, context for the other parts :p

His words are all the permission you need. You push him, hard, so he’s against the wall., and you use your body to pin him to it. You can tell he lets you do so. He gives you a cocky grin, quirking an eyebrow.

“Is that all? You’re just going to shove me up against a wall?” He purrs. “I’ve given you free reign, and that’s what you do.” He tsks. You growl, surging forward to claim his lips with your own. He laughs into the kiss before reciprocating. The kiss is all teeth and tongue. You wind one of your arms around the back of his neck, forcing him to deepen the kiss. He does so, but you do earn a sharp nip on your lower lip for it. Your other hand goes to his shirt. Thank God he’s wearing a button-up. It means you don’t have to pull away to get it off him. Your nails scrabble against the buttons of his shirt. You nearly tear off the first button in your haste to get it undone.

You can’t get the second because Loki turns the tables. It just takes a quick movement on his part to flip the two of you around so you’re the one pinned up against the wall. You can feel his magic bring your arms up above your head. Once they’re there, he grabs both of your wrists and holds them together, pressing them against the wall. One of his knees slides between your legs, forcing them apart. Your core rests dangerously close to his upper thigh. You growl in response, trying to kiss him again. He pulls back and gives you a coy smile.

“I don’t think so.” He murmurs. “I’ve wanted this for far too long. I intend to savor it.” He words make you keen. You wriggle your hands, trying to free your wrists. It just makes him tighten his grip in response. You huff, trying to act submissive. He leans forward again and places gentle kisses on the side of your neck to reward you. As he does so, you tilt your head to allow him better access. He begins scraping his teeth along the delicate skin, marking you. You wait until he’s actually begun giving you a hickie to act. You sweep your leg outward, wrapping the inside of your calf along the outside of his. You try to use the pressure to your advantage. All it does it make him ease up his grip on your wrists in surprise. 

You take the opportunity. You throw yourself forward, hoping the momentum will move him backwards. It does throw him off his rhythm slightly, but not enough to get you free. Instead, he slams you back against the wall much more forcefully. He pulls his calf out from behind yours, although you make it difficult for him. Once he manages to get himself free, he traps your thigh between both of his legs. He then takes his free hand and yanks the other one so it’s resting on his hip bone. You instantly wrap it around him, using it to pull him closer. He laughs at that. Still, he doesn’t disappoint you. He pushes himself against you. You can feel his growing erection against you.

He goes back to paying attention to your neck, swiping his tongue against the column of it. You toss your head back and let out a desperate noise. Despite yourself, you begin to grind against his thigh. He growls against your skin. You keen in response. He moves his mouth over your now exposed throat, scraping his teeth against the sensitive area. You can’t help the obscene noise that makes its way out of your mouth. He smirks against your skin. He release your thigh from in between his own. His intentions become clear when he grabs it, putting your thigh on his hip like he did on the other side. You instantly wrap that leg around his waist too. 

He lets go of your wrists, and you wrap them around the back of his neck to make sure you don’t fall. He takes his now free hands and slides one under you and the other around your back. He claims your lips in a frantic kiss again. You can’t help grinding against him in this position. The friction of your jeans against your clit combined with the pressure provided by Loki makes you wet in no time. He steps backwards a couple paces. You realize he’s carrying you somewhere, but you don’t know where. The two of you move across the room. The kiss doesn’t lose its intensity, though. If anything, it becomes more frantic. You feel Loki let go of you for a second. The safety of his hands is replaced with the feeling of the kitchen counter underneath you. You unwrap your arms from around him in order to start trying to get his shirt off again. 

His hands come to your shirt in response. The sound of fabric tearing echoes throughout the room.

“Asshole.” You hiss, although there’s no real venom or heat behind your words. He laughs. His hands curl around the cups of your bra. The sound of fabric tearing again happens, and you hiss in real displeasure at him this time. He merely rolls his eyes. Despite yourself, you help him move your arms over your head so he can get the ruins of your shirt and bra off of you. He pulls back for a second to look at you. You can’t imagine what you must look like to him.

“Gorgeous.” He breathes, running his fingers under your chin. “Absolutely gorgeous.” You tilt your head back, allowing him access to your throat again. He doesn’t go directly for it. Instead, he moves his mouth just to the side of it and begins littering it with kisses and hickies. His hands move up to your breasts, palming each one of them. His touch starts gentle, fingers slowly moving inwards towards your nipples. You let out an unholy noise when his fingers finally brush up against the hardening buds. He pulls away again to look at you.

“I was under the impression you would put up more of a fight than this.” His tone is mild, but you can tell his words are meant to be teasing. He’s not truly trying to make you mad. Your eyes glitter in response.

“You want a fight?” You purr. “You’ll get one, then.” You push him back. Again, you can tell he moves backwards just to humor you. You slide off the counter as gracefully as you can. The two of you stare at each other, sizing each other up. You vaguely wonder how this would look to an outsider.

You decide to make the first move. You go to sweep his legs out from under him. He moves out of the way easily, giving you a smirk as he does so. You surge forward but find yourself unable to move. A pair of strong arms wrap around your biceps, hooking under them and pulling upwards. You can feel Loki’s erection rubbing against the cleft of your ass. You try to squirm, but his grip only tightens on you. His hot breath ghosts across the back of your neck.

“Oh, my sweet one. You thinking you can fight me is cute.” He purrs. He bites down on the junction of your neck and shoulder. It’s not a gentle bite. It’s a harsh, claiming bite meant to mark, and it makes you keen. You throw your head back. It ends up resting on the crook of Loki’s neck. In an attempt to get lose, or at the very least fight back, you turn your head and lick a stripe up the side of his neck. He takes a sharp breathe, and you feel his teeth on your neck again. This bite stings, and you hiss. He laves his tongue over it in a soothing motion. You try to wriggle more, but it doesn’t manage to do anything. 

He lets go of you suddenly, and you try to take the chance to bolt. Instead, he grabs you quickly and turns you around to face him. He pushes you back onto the table. You land on it, the entirety of your back on the top of it. He’s on you in an instant. You see your shoes go flying before he rips your pants and panties off in one smooth motion. It takes you a moment to realize you’re entirely naked while Loki is still clothed. The only evidence you’d touched him was the two top buttons of his shirt being undone. You can see his pale chest beneath it. 

“Not fair.” You whine. He takes a hold of your calves and pulls you to him so you’re core rests against the front of his pants. He quirks an eyebrow, an amused smile playing across his lips.

“I never play fair.” He tells you, grinding against you. “Although, I must admit, I don’t know what exactly you’re saying is unfair in this scenario.”

“You’re dressed still.” You try not to sound too petulant. You know you failed because of his pleased expression.

“I don’t see that as unfair.” His voice is neutral. You can feel his long fingers sliding up the inside of your calves to the inside of your thighs. Your skin pebbles in their wake.

“I want to feel you.” You pout. He laughs at that.

“You will, my dear.” He promises darkly before he leans forward to pay attention to the column of your neck. He worries the skin over your throat. You squirm in response. As he traces his tongue and teeth over your neck, one of his hands moves from its place on your thigh to your stomach. Slowly, he trails his fingers up along your torso to under your rib cage. You can’t help the noise that escapes you when his fingertips skate by your nipple. He makes an amused noise against you. He begins circling it with the tip if his index finger, and you try not to squirm. His other hand reaches the apex of your thighs, stopping right before where you need him most. You buck your hips up.

“So wet and needy.” The Trickster purrs. You whine. Your whine breaks in the middle to become a moan when he slides one finger into your core. He nips your throat, leaving another dark mark behind. He begins trailing his lips down along your collarbone and on to the top of your breasts. He pinches your nipple, and you keen, arching your back. Another finger is slipped into you. Your legs instantly go to wrap around his waist, and he chuckles. 

“Patience.” Loki admonishes. His tone is far too amused for the situation. You bring your hands up to try and tug off his shirt. He lets you struggle with the buttons for a bit before moving his hand to undo them himself. He shrugs it off with a liquid movement. You whine because his fingers leave you for a brief second in order to get the button-up all the way off. Once his shirt slides all the way off, two of his long, dexterous digits are back in you. He crooks them upwards, and they drag along your walls. Quickly, he finds your g-spot. You can’t help crying out, fingers going to his shoulders and digging into the flesh. He growls at that. The rumbling noise is clearly a pleased one.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” You throw your head back. “Loki, come on. _Please_.” You don’t miss the way his eyes darken, pupils blown wide with lust. 

“Darling…” He warns. You ignore the warning.

“Come on, just fuck me. _**Please!**_ ” You plead. He exhales shakily. You can see his free hand going to the fly of his pants. His other hand slides out of you with a wet noise. You can feel the head of his cock at your entrance. His eyes flick up to your face, and you nod. He snaps his hips forward, sliding deeply into you. Both of his hands come to your waist. His fingers dig deeply into you. You know you’ll have bruises in the shape of his hands on you for days to come. The thought makes you moan. 

He sets a brutal pace, and all you can do is hang on for dear life. Your fingers dig into his shoulders and scratch against his back. You hear him hiss, and his pace increases. You figure it must be because he enjoyed feeling your nails break the skin. You do it again. He lets out another noise, the one more pleased, and he yanks your legs upwards. Bringing them straight up, he holds both of your legs with one hand as he pounds into you. He gets a look in his eyes that makes you melt even more. It’s a wild look. You can feel yourself clench around him, getting even more wet. He lets out a noise that reverberates in his chest.

The sounds in the room just devolve into the slap of skin on skin, interrupted with periodic moans and groans and growls. Loki never slows or ease up on you. Vaguely, you can hear the table creaking and rattling. You’re holding onto Loki for dear life. One of his hands snakes down to your clit, and he begins tracing circles around it. His touch becomes stronger and stronger as time goes on. You can feel your feet flex and bend, your toes curling the entire time. He encourages you with praise, and when your orgasm washes over you, you know you scream. Still, he keeps fucking you throughout it, never letting up the pressure on your clit. He draws a second and a third one from you. You can feel his close from the way he’s twitching inside of you.

He pulls out of you suddenly, and you can’t help the yelp. You look at him with a confused expression.

“Wha-?” You manage. 

“Heat.” He manages through grit teeth as he takes himself into his hand and begins jerking himself off over you. “Not going to risk getting you pregnant.” The logical part of your brain gets what he’s saying, but it doesn’t console the base part of your nature. What does is the feeling of his cum hitting your chest and stomach. He folds himself over you, groaning. One of his hands comes to your side in order to help prop himself up. Once he’s done, he slowly stands up. Once he’s at his full height, you can see the doorway behind him. Tony is standing there. At first you expect him to be upset, but you realize he isn’t. Instead, his eyes are blown wide with lust too. You take a deep breath. Under the scent of sex and you and Loki, you smell something else. You blink when you smell it.

Tony’s going into heat.

Tony’s going into heat, and it’s just from seeing you like this.

“Nice of you to arrive, Stark.” Loki drawls, sliding his arms under you. He picks you up bridal style. You want to protest, but you can’t find it within yourself. Tony watches the two of you like a hawk. He swallows. You can see his Adam’s Apple bob as he does so. 

“Started the party without me?” He jokes, trying to seem casual. You know he’s more affected than he wants to let on. Even if you couldn’t smell him, smell how desperate he was becoming, it was obvious. He made no effort to conceal his growing erection.

“It’s not truly a party until you’re here.” You manage. Your voice sounds weak and raspy to your ears. The engineer gives you a grin.

“That’s what I want to hear.” Loki snorts in response. He carries you down the stairs, Tony trailing not too far behind him. You wonder if Loki’s going to drop you in Tony’s room, but he goes past the door in order to go into yours. As soon as you’re by the bed, Loki tosses you onto it. Tony practically pounces on you once you hit the sheets. Loki settles himself on the end of your bed, watching with glittering eyes.

Your attention goes back to Tony. He starts kissing and licking at the column of your neck.

“Fuck,” He murmurs, moving his lips near your ear. His hands trail along your torso, grabbing and kneading anywhere and everywhere. “I didn’t think I’d want to see you with someone else, but damn. That was one of the sexiest things that I’ve ever seen. Watching you come undone like that.”

The coil in your abdomen had died down from Loki’s ministrations, but Tony’s words make it flare to life. You whimper, throwing your head back. The rustling of covers lets you know that your other companion is getting into a more comfortable position. You jerk when you feel cold fingers run lightly up and down the back of your calf.

“Perhaps you aren’t necessary.” Loki murmurs. “I may be able to handle her myself.” He smirks at the end of his statement. Tony shoots him a murderous glare over his shoulder. You surge forward to kiss him before he says anything to the God.

“Don’t tell him or me.” You whisper against his lips. “Show me.” The playboy lets out a positively sinful groan at your words before claiming your lips with his again. His hands go around you to grab your ass, and you yelp in surprise. You can feel him smile. Suddenly, he shifts, rolling over to his back so you’re on top of him. You look down at him from under your curtain of hair. Tony looks wrecked already.

“I want you to mark me.” He says, his voice low and husky. His hands never stop moving as he speaks. They skate over the planes of your thighs and hips. “I know that’s your thing, and I want you to do it. Go wild. Show the world I’m yours.” 

You can’t help the growl that erupts from you. It’s a feral sound, one that you weren’t aware you could make. Still, you hold back.

“I don’t wan-“ You begin.

“Come on, kid. Don’t hold back on me.” He interrupts you before you can finish your sentence. His voice takes on a pleading tone. “I don’t wanna beg. I’ll beg if you really want me to, but please, don’t make me.”

His words are enough to do you in. You lean down and instantly begin attacking his neck. He moans, fingers digging into your back. His noises only serve to make your movements more feral. You leave a long line of hickies and marks along his neck, down to his collarbone, and along his chest. Your fingers curl into his shoulders, hard enough to leave indents. Tony moans under you, whispering praises. 

You can feel the shift. Your motions had been claiming and possessive, but now, they were a way of communicating all of your unsaid feeling. Every harsh bite you gave him was your way of paying him back for the times he’d angered you, but you’d run your tongue over the spot and kiss it to let him know he was forgiven. You could feel your self-control beginning to slip. You ground your hips against his still-clothed ones. You look into his eyes, trying to tell him how you felt. You never had the words to properly express it, but now… You want him to understand how much you’ve missed him, how much you’ve still wanted him, just from the look in your eyes. You think he does. His eyes widen, pupils blown out with lust.

The bed shifts behind you. You feel Loki settle himself behind you. He drapes his body over yours, chin coming to rest on the back of your shoulder. He brushes your hair from the nape of your neck. His lips trail down your neck again. He seems to have unspoken words he’s trying to communicate too. Apparently his feelings have gone beyond lust, if his touch is anything to go by. Tony whines, actually whines, at the sight in front of him. His hands leave your body to start working on getting his pants off. His shirt has long since been unbuttoned. You and Loki move in sync, moving to the side of Tony.

“I want-“ Tony begins. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a grin make its way onto Loki’s face.

“I had no idea you felt that way.” Loki purrs, interrupting Tony. The engineering narrows his eyes in response. You’re not sure what exactly is happening between the two of them. To your surprise, Loki’s eyes never leave Tony’s face. “Let’s not forget, the lady is what brought us together. We should at least see to her first.”

Your eyes widen in understanding. _Oh._ You never in a million years would have guessed that Tony had a thing for Loki, one that was reciprocated. Tony shifts, bringing himself up onto his elbows.

“Alright, shoot. You’ve clearly got an idea. And for once, I’m up for whatever devious tricks you’ve got planned.” The grin on Loki’s face becomes wider.

“Sit up against the headboard.” He instructs. Tony does so, shucking off his pants and boxers before settling himself. The Trickster pushes you towards Stark.

“I want you to ride him, reverse cowgirl.” He tells you, his tone dark. The look the two men give you makes the coil tighten even more. You nod. Slowly, you move. It’s a little bit awkward. Your hands rest on the outside of Tony’s thighs as you position him at your entrance. When he slides in, the two of you groan simultaneously. You go to lean forward so you can properly ride him, but Tony stops you with an arm around your waist. You look back, confusion written all over your face. He bites the column of your neck.

“Reindeer Games is a kinky son of a bitch.” He murmurs into your ear. You don’t quite understand what he’s getting at until Tony spreads his legs. The movement effectively spreads yours too. Loki moves towards the two of you on all fours. He settles himself in the space provided between you and Tony’s legs. You realize what’s about to happen, and your breath hitches. Loki grins up at you from between your legs.

Tony takes that moment to thrust upwards, and you keen. The keening soon turns into outright moaning as Loki moves his tongue over your folds. 

“Oh fuck.” You manage to gasp. You’re not sure where to grab, where to hold on to for dear life. One of your hands flies to Loki’s hair, tugging gently. He growls against your core in response, and you melt back against Tony. The other hand goes to Tony’s thigh, fingers digging in. Tony laughs in response. He sounds just as breathless as you feel. 

Tony sets a steady pace. Loki licks broad strokes up and down your entrance. You hear Tony moan, so you look at the man in between your legs. You let out an answering moan of your own. With every swipe of his tongue, the Trickster makes sure to drag his tongue along your folds and down Tony’s cock to his balls. He quirks an eyebrow up at you, and you can feel him smile against you. He pauses. He moves his tongue to where you and Tony are joined and makes a show of licking up your juices that had made their way onto Tony’s cock. You swear.

Loki goes back to eating you out, eventually settling on your clit. Between his tongue and Tony’s thrusts, it doesn’t take too long for you to come undone. The two don’t stop; they just keep going and going and going. You’re vaguely aware that the two of them fuck you throughout at least two more orgasms before Loki makes Tony pull out. You whine at that. You’re pushed on to your back, and Tony begins jerking off over you. Your brain vaguely registers that it must be so Tony doesn’t come in you and get you pregnant. All three of you let out a noise when Tony’s cum splatters against your neck and chest.

At that point, you’re too far gone. You let yourself go to your body’s natural rhythm, letting your heat take over you.


End file.
